


Junye

by MayaraB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magic, Magic-Users, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaraB/pseuds/MayaraB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl lands in a world foreigner to her without any memories of who she is, where she came from and what the hell happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junye

The city was beautiful, high buildings that reflected the crimson color of the sunset. She was amazed, after all, she had never seen anything quite like it, she believed. The young, dark-skinned girl was hipotized, staring at the view for a few minutes, her problems not so urgent anymore. It was weird, to be so calm in that situation, but the sky was so alluring, it soothed her heartbeat, gave her hope. She'd find a way home someday.

The dark-haired girl found herself at the roof of a big, tall building. She had woken up there with no memory, nothing. She didn't even know her name, much less where she came from. The only thing she was sure of was that she was not from there.

– I guess I call myself... Una. - she said out loud. The name felt strange in her tongue, a confirmation that it was made up.

When the stars took the sky, the girl went to look for someplace to sleep. The door seemed open, so she just went inside and closed her eyes...

 

***

 

Una woke up to the sound of voices nearby. One was raspy and high-pitched, the other was more somber and collected. She was grogy still as she opened her eyes and saw a young boy, with curly, short brown hair and big brown eyes and a girl with long black braided hair and small darker eyes, looking at her, confused. They started talking again, but all Una could make of it was gibberish. _Need to fix that._ Her body moved by instinct and kissed the girl on her lips.

– Wha...! - the girl said, pushing Una away. – Why did you do that for?

– Much better! - was all Una could say. The boy had turned bright red and was trying to make a coherent sound, but nothing was coming out.

– Can you answer? - the girl looked pissed. Una didn't understand.

– That's how you learn a new language, silly. I had to kiss one of you and you looked cuter.

– That's just nonsense! - she wasn't so pissed anymore, maybe the compliment worked?

– Er... So... I guess you can understand us now. My name is Matsuzaki Hiroto and this is Yoneda Ren. What's your name?

– I'm not sure, but you guys can call me Una for now.

– How can you not know your own damn name? - Ren was playing with her braids and staring Una in disbilief.

– Well... I'm kinda lost? - Una sat down, clearing her throat to explain her story – I'm not from here, but I don't remember where I'm from or how I got here... Actually, I don't remember anything at all...

It was really depressing, now that she's stopped to let it sink in. No memory what's so ever about who her parents are, who her friends are. If she even had any friends or family! What the hell happened? Without the sunset sky to calm her down, Una was starting to panic. Hard. It was getting hard to breath and tears were starting to flow. What if she _never_ found a way home? What if she was stuck there, alone, forever?

– H-Hey! We'll help you remember, okay? - Hiroto got closer to her, but he didn't know what else to do, so the three of them just stayed there, in silence, except for Una's sobbing. It felt like hours, but she calmed down.

Wiping her tears in the back of her hand, Una looked at them. They seemed nice enough, and considering she didn't know anybody else there, she figured it'd be okay to trust them. Her smile was still a sad, forced one, but it was all she could offer right now.

– So, Mr. Matsuzaki, Mrs. Yoneda...

– You don't have to talk so formally with us! Call us buy our first names! - Ren interrupted.

– Oh. I thought that were your first names, sorry. Mr. Hiroto, Mrs. Ren, what kind of place is this?

– It's a school. We're cutting class right now because Ren here likes to bend the rules a bit.

– You know how much I hate math! And those teachers are _so_ boring. - she said, then turned to Una – And you can lose the Mr. and Mrs., just our names is fine.

– Ok.

– Now, we need to get you into normal clothes, you look like a cosplayer.

– What's a cosplayer?

Both Ren and Hiroto face-palmed themselves.

 

***

 

It wasn't until the end of the day that the three could sneak out of the school, less people on the hallways to noticed Una's funny clothes. They decided she should stay with Ren, as they were both girls, she'd at least have clothes to borrow, for now, even if they weren't a perfect fit. Una was bigger, after all. Ren wasn't so fond of the idea, but accepted after the girl promissed she wouldn't pull another stunt like the kiss again.

Hiroto said goodbye a few blocks after the school, he lived a few streets from Ren's place, so it was just the girls.

– You really don't remember anything? At all?

– No... I wish I did, though. I feel like there's something really important going on and... It's frustrating.

– Where did “Una” came from then? If you don't remember anything?

– It was the first name that came to me. And it sounds so wrong to introduce myself like that, but it's all I got right now...

– My house is over there. - Ren pointed to a two-story house, painted in light yellow with a small garden in the front – My dad should't be home yet, but he won't mind you staying. He barely notices he's not the only one living there. The two went in and Ren lent some clothes to Una. They were tight around the chest and belly, but until she could go buy some new ones, it would just have to do.

They spent the rest of the day talking about life there, making sure Una would know how to act around people so that she didn't give herself away, it could turn akward or worse. They talked until neither could keep their eyes open and both ended up falling asleep on the matress Ren had placed on the floor for Una.


End file.
